


Star-cross lovers

by galaxyblueflame



Series: Boyf riends oneshots [9]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Light Angst, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, sun god and moon god be hecka gay, there's an eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyblueflame/pseuds/galaxyblueflame
Summary: He was the sun, and I was simply the moon





	Star-cross lovers

He was the sun and I was simply the moon.

 

I guess you could say we were star-crossed lovers. Literally.

 

Jeremy rarely got to see his sunshine, Michael. They only ever got to meet face to face a couple times a year. It was painful, but worth it just to see how his lovers face would brighten up when he came to see him.

 

Today was another fated day, the eclipse. Jeremy drifted closer and closer, seeing the brightest smile he'd ever seen coming from his little sun.

 

"I missed you." Michael breathed out, eyes shimmering in happiness as Jeremy finally floated in front of him. He could finally reach out to touch him, and he did just that. He reached out, cupping his hand around the pale boys cheek, thumb caressing him.

 

"I missed you too." Jeremy whispered back, leaning into the touch. These few seconds were honestly the highlight of his immortal life. He wished he could stay forever, but he couldn't. Jeremy could already feel the tug of his realm pulling him away from Michael.

 

"Don't go..." Michael whispered, voice hoarse with pain. It physically hurt him when Jeremy had to part with him. He just wanted the boy forever. He reached down, clasping Jeremy's hand in desperation.

 

"You know I have to micha... its time..." he mumbled heartbrokenly.

 

Michael blinked back tears, shaking his head.   
"I know...."

 

Jeremy wrapped his free hand around Michael's neck, pulling him down until their lips met each other. Kissing Michael was always Jeremy's favorite feeling in the world. His warm soft lips pressed against his colder chapped ones. Being in Michael's arms was like home. But it was only a temporary one. They kissed each other desperately, trying to stay together for as long as possible, neither ready to part ways.

 

"It's time Michael, I can't stay anymore." Jeremy said, looking up sadly. Michael just nodded, grasping Jeremy's hand tighter, before slowly letting go.

 

"I know..."

 

"I'll be back, before you even know it love." Jeremy said, smiling dishearteningly.

 

"I know..."

 

And with that, the two lovers had to part ways. Jeremy drifted away, having to resume his duties of the moon. And Michael had to resume back to being the sun, though his light was slightly more dim with sadness.


End file.
